


buttons

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, MikaShou Friendship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Suguru comes to Mika for advice. And, because most of the time, she's right. (She's always right).
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Yamaka Mika, Sakishima Isumi/Daishou Suguru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	buttons

Getting beaten by Nekoma had been heartbreaking. It meant that volleyball was over—of course, they could still play for fun, and Suguru would play until his limbs went numb. Anything to chase away the bitter defeat. He’d sit on the side-lines and watch nationals, wishing he could be out there too, Suguru found comfort in the knowledge that he wouldn’t be alone, Mika would be joining him.

Despite the fact that they were no longer dating, Suguru still spent time with Mika, they’re close friends and Suguru wouldn’t want to lose that. She’s a support pillar for him, and he knows he’ll need it while he’s left on the side-lines.

Suguru knew he could still play, and he could pick volleyball back up once he got to university. It wasn’t an issue, no, the real issue was leaving behind his teammates. Albeit, none of them were quite settled on a university yet, so he could easily be staying with some of them—he’s not an optimist though, the realism within Suguru is telling him that it’s not likely to happen.

The team are good friends and they talk about their plans. Suguru used to talk to them about Mika when they’d been dating, and now they’re not, Mika is Suguru’s source for advice. Specifically, his feelings to a certain member on his team, the main reason he was frightened of what the future held.

A kick to his foot startles Suguru out of his thoughts and he looks quickly to Mika, who’s grinning. “What?!”

“You’re thinking about him again. I know that look.”

Suguru can feel his face grow hot. He picks up his book and idly flicks through the pages. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Sugu-kun. You know I’ve got that Sakishima-smile on lockdown!”

Suguru groans and drops his book. “Mika-chan, please don’t call it that.”

“Oh.” Mika’s grin grows and Suguru drops his head into his arms. “You admit it.”

“No!”

“Suguru, I don't know how long you're planning to avoid this for, but I won't. Sakishima, as you've told me countless times, is very cute and if you keep waiting, he won't be single by the time you decided to pull yourself together."

Suguru comes to Mika for advice. And, because most of the time, she's right. (She's always right). He sighs and sits back up, he'd forgotten about studying the moment Sakishima slipped into his head. "I know." But maybe he doesn't, Mika rarely reminds him about anything, and her consistency with the whole Sakishima _situation_ is alarming. “It’s too hard. What if he ends up hating me?”

“Suguru, I don’t think anyone could truly hate you.”

“I think I’d prefer it over the humiliation of being turned down anyway.”

“You don’t know that will happen!”

“You’re a lot more optimistic than I am.”

Mika laughs and gently smooths her hand over Suguru’s back. “I’ve dated you, I know that it’s worth it. Yeah, we never worked out and I’m really glad we’re still friends. But it could work with him. You should give it a shot! I’m rooting for you.”

“Thanks, Mika-chan.” Mika smiles brightly and with a breath of relief, Suguru returns to his homework.

* * *

Suguru is unexpectedly late to practice. He’d stayed behind to help with cleaning up the classroom, the team greet him with a warm welcome and a touch to his shoulder from Sakishima makes his chest grow a little tighter.

“I saw you with Yamaka.” Numai nudges Suguru’s side and grins. “Are you two getting back together?”

“No, it’s not that!”

“Numa, you’re making him blush.”

“Hey!” Suguru frowns at Takachiho and swats away his hand. “It’s not like that, stop making fun of me.”

They laugh and Numai ruffles Suguru’s hair. He brushes them off and they get started with practice. Numai is working with Kuguri, who has an unmistakable light in his eyes, Seguro is strengthening his receives with Hiroo and Akama is practising with Takachiho. Sakishima is either running through a few serves or setting for Takachiho when he asks.

After getting changed, Suguru warms up and serves a few balls to Akama, his receives are as good as always and it makes Suguru grin. He knows he’s leaving the team in good hands and Seguro will be a fantastic captain.

A hand gently brushes his shoulder and Suguru turns to see Sakishima, who’s smiling beautifully. He swallows and wets his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue. “So, Suguru, is it true, what Numa said?”

“Huh? About what?”

“Yamaka! Are you two dating again? How could you keep that a secret from us?”

Suguru turns away, feeling his cheeks grow hot again. “Why do you guys insist on teasing me? We’re not dating!”

“You’re pretty adamant about it.”

“Because it’s the truth.”

Sakishima laughs. Suguru only feels more flustered, the mere sound has his heart racing. “You just like spending a lot of time with your ex?”

“Ugh.” Suguru slams a ball into the net. “She’s helping me confess to someone, okay? Can we let it go now?”

“Sorry, Suguru. It was only a joke, I didn’t mean for it to get out of hand.”

Suguru sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “No. I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up about it, I’ve just never had to deal with this before, I think it’s easier having someone confess to me. I’ve had to turn people down because of Mika-chan. Even when we broke up, something never clicked. Maybe I’ve always liked the same person? And I screwed it all up with Mika-chan from the start.”

“I don’t think that’s true! Learning that you like someone is a big thing, and we’re still young, we’re figuring everything out. But you always looked happy with Yamaka, when you guys broke up, I could tell you were sad about it. I don’t think you can fake that. I don’t think anyone could, not that well.”

“Yeah.” Suguru turns to watch the team. They flow perfectly together, it’s making him sentimental, and thinking about how much he likes Sakishima, how he might have to let that all go in a matter of months...It isn’t easy. Suguru wishes it was, he wishes he could tell Sakishima who he likes—tell him of his true feelings. But there’s no way of knowing the outcome, and it does scare Suguru. “I’ll miss this.”

“You’re not quitting, are you?”

“No. Just this team, _Nohebi_ , I’ll miss it.” (I’ll miss you). Suguru picks out a volleyball from the basket and hands it to Sakishima. “I hope you haven’t been slacking.”

“As if.”

They fall into position easily. Seguro and Hiroo eye them up, Sakishima sets the ball and Suguru sends it clean through the block. It’s invigorating. The ball had flown towards Suguru like a magnet, had felt so familiar under his hand and he grins at Sakishima. His heart is racing, they high five and it feels like they might have just won a big match.

Suguru will truly miss this when it’s all over.

* * *

Days seem shorter as the weather begins to warm up and winter snow disappears. Suguru thinks it shouldn’t be this way, the days should be longer but he knows it’s because they’re closing in on graduating.

He still hasn’t confessed to Sakishima. Valentine’s Day hadn’t felt quite right, and Sakishima had girls flocking over him anyway, though Suguru hadn’t seen him accept a single box of chocolates. It’s strange, Suguru has never felt so scared of doing something before, he hadn’t even been scared during the Preliminaries.

Sakishima brings out something in him. Because Suguru wants things to work, he doesn’t want to lose a friend. The third years are beginning to settle on universities, Suguru knows that he will be at the same university as Numai and Sakishima—somehow it makes Suguru a little more scared, and more nervous. If Sakishima becomes his roommate, he’s not sure how long he could hide his feelings for.

Mika was right.

He should have confessed by now. Graduation is approaching quickly and Suguru doesn’t even have a plan. He has a bad feeling that they’re going to graduate without a word—his feelings will go undiscovered.

He’s angry at himself and at the situation.

* * *

Suguru’s alone once the ceremony is finished. His parents couldn’t make it since they were working. He finds a bench, safely under the shade of the tree and tries to relax. He isn’t too sure where his friends are, he’d already passed Mika, who assured him that this was his chance and then she was hurried on by her parents to get some pictures.

He taps his foot, scrolling through his social media. “Suguru!” He’s surprised at hearing his name and quickly looks up, fumbling to put his phone away—Sakishima is gorgeous. The spring sunshine lights him up, his freckles are more obvious, and the way he’s dressed, it’s strange not to see him in uniform or in volleyball clothes—but it looks nice, the grey suit enhances his features. “I was looking for you.”

“Huh?” Suguru is confused; he settles back though and nods. “What’s wrong?”

“I thought you might be alone.” Sakishima sits beside him and smiles. _So beautiful_. “Is it alright if I join you?”

“Well yeah—of course.” Suguru hates how his words almost get stuck in his throat. He swallows and slowly takes in Sakishima’s entire appearance. He looks happy. Then Suguru notices the second button from his blazer is missing and his heart drops. _He’s confessed to someone._ They said yes. Suguru pulls his lips upward, trying to be happy for a friend and pretending it doesn’t sting. “What about your parents?”

“Don’t worry, they gave me permission. My mom ran into an old school friend here, so I think they’re catching up with each other.” Suguru nods. It feels like his mask might be slipping, so he holds onto the threads tightly. He doesn’t want Sakishima to know. “Suguru. You know we’ve been friends since first year.”

“Yeah.”

“I actually got you a gift.”

“You did? Ah, I didn’t get you anything.”

“No! That’s fine!” Sakishima sighs and Suguru finally takes notice of how nervous he looks, and he wonders what Sakishima would need to be nervous about. If he’s already given away his button, and he’d been so happy walking over to Suguru. It doesn’t make sense, it’s only a gift, it can’t be that big. “If you’re still my friend, that’s enough.”

“Isumi, we’ll always be friends.”

“Um, yeah! O-Okay.” Sakishima pulls his hand out of his pocket and holds it toward Suguru. Suguru raises a brow but opens his hands. It takes a moment for Sakishima to open his fist, and something small drops into Suguru’s hand.

It’s a button. It’s the button from Sakishima’s blazer.

Suguru’s heart races. The loose threads are tied neatly, like Sakishima had help with it. Suguru can hardly breathe. “Is this—” Sakishima nods and pulls his blazer closer, hiding the spot where the button used to be. “Do you—”

“Yeah! I really like you. You don’t have to accept it.”

Suguru closes his hand around the button, preventing Sakishima from taking it back. His heart won’t calm down. He keeps thinking about how this could have happened sooner, if he’d confessed when Mika had told him to. “No. I want it.” Suguru pockets it. He frees his own second button and shyly hands it over, his cheeks turning pink. “I didn’t know how to confess.”

“Oh.” Sakishima takes the button, and he examines it like it’s about to vanish, or that it might be a joke. “ _Oh_.” Sakishima blushes beautifully, skin tickled pink under his freckles. Suguru’s heart jumps, he wants to kiss him—but he doesn’t. “I didn’t know. You said you liked someone, and asking Yamaka for help.”

“Yeah, with you.”

Sakishima bursts out laughing. He clutches Suguru’s button close and Suguru can’t help but smile at how happy Sakishima looks. “I’ve been so worried about this.”

“I should have said something sooner.”

“Me too!” They smile at each other. Suguru is certain that Sakishima is closer and his face burns. “Suguru, I like you.”

“I like you too.” Suguru begins to calm down, and a happy buzz settles over him. “A lot.” Sakishima grins—lob-sided and perfect. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Suguru’s cheek. It’s charming and Suguru takes his hand. “Would you like to go on a date, Isumi?”

“Yeah. I would.” Suguru’s smile grows at Sakishima’s response and he returns the soft kiss. He doesn’t think he could get any happier than in this moment.


End file.
